


Reconciliation

by DeathPunkin



Category: Danganronpa all media types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Sex, after dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Komaeda can’t hold himself back anymore





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370506) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> Inspired by the lovely Arcawolf’s from the ashes

Dinner was rough. Naegi managed to find him even though he was hiding in the kitchen. The guy clung to his arms and stared at him like a puppy. It was so hard to keep pushing him away. Especially since he refused to leave his side.

Komaeda tried to slip out and return to his cottage but even that didn’t work out. Naegi followed him all the way back. “I know you’re upset with me, but I promise I’ll be better,” Naegi said with eyes full of determination. 

It was so cute it made Komaeda’s heart clench, especially with how Naegi’s eyes sparkled so innocently. It made him want to hold the other gently and treat him preciously as he continued to break him. “I- can’t,” Komaeda sighed between clenched teeth.

He went to escape into his room but Naegi followed and hesitated so cutely in the doorway. “I promise to turn everyone here to the side of hope, okay? I’ll sparkle until you can bear to see me again,” he said so earnestly that Komaeda’s control slipped. Just for an instant.

Just a moment was all it took to pull the other close into a heated kiss. Naegi let out a beautiful mewling noise into his mouth that made Komaeda’s control slip further. Naegi presses himself close and clung desperately in a way that made Komaeda groan.

Fuck he really shouldn’t be doing this. Kamukura had shown him just how much harm he’d done to the hopeful boy in front of him, but his heart was aching and the other pulled him in like a beacon. He fell deeper and deeper until he drowned.

The door slammed closed as they fell to the bed in a sea of passion. Hands roamed everywhere along The small body pressed to the bed as he squirmed and mewled returning light, hesitant touches. Deeper and deeper Komaeda fell as he drank more of the small boy in.

Hands slicked with sweat and spit stroked them together to small mewles and lavish moans that were quickly swallowed by battling tongues. Faster and faster around them until with a final noise, Komaeda released all over Naegi’s chest. The other’s face mixed shock and joy into his expression as he swiftly followed.

He purred as he curled into the boy above him. Komaeda could only stare in horror at the dawning realization of how far he had gone. Those tender loving eyes that glowed up at him with a flushed expression were just too much. “I love you,” he purred pulling himself close to the other. Komaeda knew with every ounce of his being that he was fucked. And he’d brought it all upon himself. In the darkness of the cabin he laughed both from the light of the afterglow and his own self loathing.


End file.
